Television signals are broadcast according to several different types of television broadcast standards. These television broadcast standards include variations of NTSC, SECAM and PAL for analog signals, and ATSC, DVB-T and ISDB-T for digital signals. These television broadcast standards have different characteristics such as bandwidth, modulation type and the location of audio in the case of analog signals. Accordingly, traditional television receivers have been specifically built to process certain television signals based on a particular television broadcast standard. Traditional television receivers typically use a SAW filter, that has a very sharp frequency response with a passband that corresponds to the bandwidth of the television signal that is being received. The SAW filter is a relatively expensive component that cannot be integrated onto a chip, and does not readily allow a television receiver to receive television signals that are transmitted according to different television broadcast standards, without further specialized processing.